muerta en vidasasusaku
by natico-yan
Summary: Debía admitirlo no todo siempre es como lo imaginas, el dolor en ocasiones, es mucho más fuerte que tus ganas para vivir, -Que no te cansas de sufrir, que no te cansas de perder, todo lo que siempre has querido-perdón-lograste pronunciar-PERDON¡...


_**MUERTA EN VIDA**_

_**By:natico-yan**_

Debía admitirlo no todo siempre es como lo imaginas, el dolor en ocasiones, es mucho más fuerte que tus ganas para vivir, la muerte, es más poderosas que tus esfuerzos vanos para mantenerte en pie, pero no pierdes la esperanza que en algunos momento tu camino se ilumine y muestre lo que tu durante tu maldita vida has estado soñando, ese algo que te alegre el llanto y ese algo que te dé por lómenos un maldito motivo por el cual seguir luchando.

Estas harta de segur atada a este mundo donde todos sufren, pero otros ríen, estas harta de ver al cielo y encontrar a las aves volando expresando la felices que se sienten, mientras tu sigues postrada en este planeta, resguardando la esperanza de que algún día te puedas unir a ellas, siendo libre y feliz, igual a ellas.

_Que no te cansas de sufrir, que no te cansas de perder, todo lo que siempre has querido, que no te cansas de permanecer en la soledad infinita, siendo rodeada por gente que te mira pero no te determina, que finge una máscara de ''amistad'' cada que está cerca de ti, entiende de una maldita ves que tu solo eres una más, y que por más que quieras nadie te va a brindar el amor que una vez tuviste y que si llegado el caso de esto, la propia vida se va a encargar de arrebatártelo. _

Pero simplemente intentas ignorar esa voz interna que te dice la pura y fría verdad, verdad que nunca vas a querer afrontar, por miedo, si por miedo, porque por más que tengas esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia, que muestres ser esa persona madura ante los ojos del mundo, la fuere, la luchadora, que no siente, no sufre, y nuca pero nunca lloras, siempre en tu interior seguirás siendo esa niña inocente, asustadiza y llorona que le tiene miedo al mundo, a la vida, y más que todo a la soledad, seguirás siendo esa niña soñadora que sueña con ese príncipe azul que viene en su corcel a rescatarte de las garras de la soledad, del sufrimiento, y secara ese mar de tristeza que se ha formado en tu interior, ese mar de oscuridad.

…

Ya tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que visitaste la tumba donde descansan los seres que alguna vez te quisieron, pero que por asares del destino te abandonaron.

Vienes a recordar que aun sigues viva y que todo el dolor que sientes es cierto, todo el sufrimiento que guardas en tu pecho esta hay, por qué te parece tan irreal que alguien pueda sentir tanto sufrimiento y durante tanto tiempo, y aún así no allá derramado ni una sola lagrima para demostrarlo.

Estas hay frente a esa guarida donde tres grande rocas cuadradas y planas se alzan ante ti con el nombre de aquellos que una vez fueron tu familia.

As estado más de 5 horas, hay de pie sin decir o hacer algo solo viendo esos nombre que se alzan ante ti, recordándote que alguna vez fuste feliz, y diciéndote que nunca más lo volverás a ser.

Estas hay, de pie, con tu acostumbrado rostro de frialdad, inexpresividad, pero por dentro mueres, mueres en llanto desconsoladamente, sufres y te retuerces del dolor que estas sintiendo, quieres guitar, romper en llanto, pero tu cuerpo esta hay, peor que una estatua, sin hacer un simple movimiento, sin responder a la descomunal cantidad de órdenes que intentas de dar, para expresar el dolor que te carcome el alma, el corazón,…error, corazón no, tu ya no tiene corazón tan solo eres un cuerpo, con carne y huesos que vive por vivir y que no ha tenido el suficiente coraje para arrastrar con esa miserable vida que llevas, por que como ya avías dicho eres cobarde, miedosa, infantil, solo eres una niñita asustadiza con influencias de luchadora, eres una perdedora.

…

Has estado tan enfrascada en tus cavilaciones, que no te has dado cuenta que alguien te observa, llevas 5 largas horas de pie, enfrente de la tumba de tus padres y tu hermano, no te has percatado de la intensa mirada de cierto joven, a unos cuanto metros de donde estas parada.

A paso lento el joven se acerca y te toca el hombro, no te sobre saltas, tan solo sigues observando los aposentos de tus familiares, el joven se para a tu lado y ve lo que tanto observas. Y lee, lee en voz alta.

-sra. Mizaki haruno: gran mujer, esposa, y sobre todo una madre entregada, quien dio la vida por lo que mas amaba. –Dijo el joven con voz fría, prosiguió con la otra tumba- kira haruno, hombre ejemplar, esposo ejemplar, y padre entregado a sus hijos quien dios su vida por ellos.- la ultima tumba- sasori haruno: hijo ejemplar, hermano entregado a su amistad.

Y si hay esta, por fin alguien lo lee en voz alta, restregándote en la cara que tu familia murió, con tus propias palabras, con tus propias frases, porque tu colocaste esas oraciones para recordarte diariamente que por TU maldita culpa, habían muerto tus familiares, tus seres queridos, los seres a quien más amabas, por tus malditas pataletas, que asías cuando eras una maldita escuincle de 7 años, tu padre no logro mantener el coche estable donde ibas tu y tus sere amados, y ahora diez años después, estas para frente a sus tumbas, sin ser capaz de decir una maldita palabra, de todo el montos que se arremolinan en tu cabeza, pero la única que tienes que decir, la más importante, no sale, no eres capaz de decirla, por miedo, por miedo a afrontar la realidad.

Nuevamente se te olvida la presencia del joven, pero te saca de tus pensamiento con una frase, que aparte de que sonó como una orden, te descolgó por completo.

-dilo- simple, claro y sencillo; es muy fácil entender que el joven se percato de tus segundas intenciones en cada frase, pero aún así quedaba la incógnita de el por qué te pide eso.

-solo así podrás seguir adelante-''seguir adelante'' esa oración es lo que menos quieres hacer, pero es lo que tu alma te pide a gritos, ya que quiere dejar de sufrir.

Lo miras por un momento, y te percatas de que es el mismo joven que una vez viste, en ese mismo cementerio, el mismo día en el que enterraban a tus padres, el al igual que tu tiene esa mirada de inexpresividad, seria y oscura como tu interior, si, es el pequeño de cabello negro, que te miraba desde un árbol, mientras tu mirabas como descendían a tus padre, y claro sin derramar una sola lagrima.

-dilo-insistió el joven nuevamente, intentando de que reaccionaras, pero tus palabras no salen, están atoradas.

-perdón-lograste pronunciar casi inaudibles-perdón- pronuncias nuevamente un poco más fuerte,-perdón-tu tono se incrementa,-PERDON…PERDONN¡…-ahora lo gritas a todo pulmón, mientras tu corazón se reprime, gritas una otra vez.

Y caes….caes de rodillas enfrente de tu padre, miras fijamente su nombre, cuando sientes como algo moja tu mejilla, una gota?, no…una lagrima, y detrás de ella viene muchas más, diez largos años sin llorar, diez largos años de evitar verdad, y ahora, frente a la tumba de tus padres y tu hermano gritas como una desquiciad, pidiendo perdón arrepintiéndote de tus errores.

Dos horas, has estado ahí, llorando y escupiendo todo el dolor que has reprimido durante diez años, no te diste cuenta a qué horas el joven azabache enredo los bazos en tu cuerpo, ni cuando tú te recostaste en su hombre a llorar desconsoladamente, pero hay estas, siendo abrazada por ese joven, y debes admitir que tu alma después de tanto años está en paz…por fin después de tanto tiempo, vuelves a respirar sin opresiones en tu pecho, vuelves a revivir de ese infierno.

…

Ahora después de dos años estas sonriendo nuevamente, viviendo plenamente, feliz; ahora estas feliz mente casada, con una pequeña hija en brazos: mizaki, mizaki uchiha, hermosa de cabellos rosa y ojos de un profundo color negro, iguales a los de su padre.

Sasuke uchiha, su marido, su salvador, su príncipe azul, que te rescato de la oscuridad, que te mostro. La felicidad nuevamente, aquel joven que te acompaño en todo momento, desde la muerte de tus padres, que te observo, y a dado todo por ti, el que te entente y sobe todo te ama, ya que al igual que a ti a él también le quitaron lo que más amaba, su familia, pero ahora a tu lado formo un hogar al cual esta entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Y tu quien, nuevamente volviste a soñar, y a quien la vida le dio otra oportunidad, eres la mujer más feliz de la faz de la tierra, con el tiempo encontraste verdaderos amigos, como los son naruto, y Hinata tu mejore amigos, l igual que los de tu esposo, y muchos otros, con los que compartes diariamente, y aprovechas al máximo su compañía, y la compañía de tu familia, los amores de tu vida, sasuke: tu algel, tu príncipe, tu amor, el hombre por el que darías mas que tu vida, y tu preciosa hija, la luz de tus ojos, tu bebita, no eres nadie sin ella, porque tú, tu sakura haruno no serias nadie sin los seres a quien amas, serias una _**muerta en vida**_.


End file.
